Gods and Monsters
by Darkknight504
Summary: The only perosn carlos knew was his best friend evie, who took care of him since he was six years old. When he turns eighteen, he wants to explore the isle, but evie doesnt like that idea. However, they both run into pirates on the ship, and they cant seem to stay away.
1. Where is my prince

Carlos remembered when he was six years old. The only person he had was Evie. Evie, being two years older than him protected him and taught him how to survive on the isle. They were best friends. Carlos loved Evie more than anyone else in the world. They had a special bond. Not all of it was that great though, of course. His mother died in a gang fight when he turned ten, and Evie took him in to her house, until her own mother died by the time he turned 14. Ever since then, they've been living in the house her mother died in together. It was technically abandoned but nobody really cared.

Now, Carlos is eighteen and his best friend is twenty. The only people they've known was eachother, but all of that is about to change.

"C, can you please wash your dishes I can't have a dirty house, I'm a princess," Evie chimed, passive aggressively at Carlos who was lounging on they're dusty old couch. Carlos sighed and set his phone down on the coffe table.

"Ok, but I'm not playing dress up with you then. I'm eighteen now and I don't appreciate being put in a crown against my will," Carlos negotiated, plucking up a plate to scrub.

Evie frowned. She knew what Carlos wanted to do. He wanted to explore the isle and see what was out there. Evie knew more than anything that it was a bad idea, especially for Carlos. She also knew that he was eighteen, and whatever she said would mean nothing to him.

"I know you're eighteen but I'll always see you as my little brother. And all of this talk about bein legal and being able to do wicked things is really scaring me. I know it seems fun but-"

"I'll get killed and you wouldn't know what to do with yourself and then you'll get fat from depression and it will all be my fault." Carlos finished, earning a sigh from Evie, who gave up at the sharp tone. Carlos softened at the look Evie was giving him. "Evie I've heard it all before, but Ive been cooped up in this house, not able to do anything. We should go out sometime," Carlos begged.

"Los, you know I love you, but I can't let anything happen to you." Evie whined, brushing some of carlos' white curly hair behind his ear. "But, your eighteen, and I'm afraid I can't do much to keep you from doing anything besides telling you I'll be very dissapointed if you get into trouble."

Carlos always got into trouble. It was inevitable but just to keep the conversation going, she had to add that he needed to stay out of it. It was very important to her that he stayed safe in the protection of her arms.

"I promise I won't get into trouble," Carlos confirmed, waiting until a smile cracked from Evies lips to wrap her in a tight hug.

Evie thought about it for a second. She knew it was just her worrying that was making her crazy at the idea of him leaving anywhere, and she knew she'd have to go with him, to make him feel comfortable. She also knew that someday he needed to be on his own and meet other people besides her, and the thought of that hurt her.

"Alright alright I will come with you to go wherever you want, but you can't wander away from me," Evie ordered, keeping a striaght tone. Carlos just nodded giddily.

"Ok where should we go!" Carlos said in a spazzing way. "Oh my god we could go to the pirate ship or the core fours hideout, I always wanted to meet them-"

"Carlos, we can't invade other people's homes. I know we are supposed to be evil, but a princess always keeps her manners and morals," Evie posed. "And besides, we aren't going anywhere near the core four,"

Evie has belonged to the group long before, but she was soon discussed by the way they behaved. Uma, Mal, Jay, and Gil were one of the most evil hearted people she had ever seen, and not the goodnkind of evil. They were misbehaved, disrespectful, and they always drug Evie into messes she didn't want to be in.

"Oh right I forgot about your thing against them," Carlos rolled his eyes at the repetitive hatred for the core four. "Fine but I want to go to the chip shop, I heard ever since Hooks dad died, Ursula sold the shop and he stayed there ever since."

"I call bullshit. I know for a fact that Hook wouldn't support Ursula stealing her dads shop. But I do always wonder how he went on with his pirate crew. The last time I ran into him was a few years ago," Evie shrugged and hopped up on the counter, dangling her feet off the endge.

There was all sorts of gossip about why Harry stayed with Ursula when she took over his dads shop. He wasn't one for sentiment, more for power. Maybe he knew he couldn't keep his pirate crew if he kept the chip shop.

"All I want is to see him in real life. I mean come on how is he real? The way people describe him is so articulate and weird. Some think he's a god and others think he's trash," Carlos mused, thinking about all the stories he's told.

"Well, I do have to go down and fix up his pirate hat. Apparently he got into some sword fight and shredded it up. You can come with me, but don't be surprised if nobody gives you the light of day," Evie said, ruffling his hair before hopping off the counter and walking off.

Carlos sighed and shook his head lightly. Of course the one time he'd get to see outside of the house would be running an erand with Evie.

The outside of the chip shop was dirty and dusty. Carlos could barely even read the sign on the front. Evie have him a sneaky look of discust before opening the swinging doors wide open. Inside was empty, and Carlos was pretty dissapointed.

"Where is he?" Carlos whispered to the side at Evie. Evie put a hand on his shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Harry? I'm here to fix your hat," Evie yelled in a soft charming voice. Carlos cringed at the new tone. He knew that she spoke differently with other people but he'd never gotten to see it before.

Within a few seconds, out came a tall handsome man from the back where the kitchen was. He was wearing a shredded up t shirt, some ripped jeans, and a hook on his right hand. Carlos knew about the hook, but he never knew why he wore it. Maybe it was more a weapon than anything.

"Ah! My favorite hatter," Harry cheered, practically strutting up to Evie. Carlos and Evie gave eachother a weird look before looking back at him.

"I'll just need to take a few measurements, and then I should be right out of here," Evie promised, giving a light curtesy. Carlos was downright confused by his interaction. He'd never seen anyone talk to anyone else before. All of a sudden Harry's eyes locked with his, giving him a feeling of discomfort right away.

"Aw, don't rush, I've never met this lad before, maybe we can all chat," Harry suggested, squirming closer and closer to Carlos. Carlos felt Evies arm block him from Harry protectively before she pulled them back.

"We are certainly fine. We won't be any trouble," Evie said with a fake little smile, making Harry pout.

"He looks old enough to make his own choices," Harry spoke with a devilish tone of voice. Carlos smiled at his observation. He pushed Evie away gently and stepped up to the pirate.

"Actually I am. I'm eighteen. My name is -"

"Carlos. Everybody knows you. Your the de vills kid," Harry mused. Carlos was shocked. How did everyone know him?

"Carlos doesn't get out very much. You see, he's what they could call smaller than the others, and I don't want him to get killed." Evie explained, emphasizing the killed part. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"That's why nobody ever sees him. We all talk about you though." Harry said.

"Great I feel uncomfortable now," Carlos said starting at Evie. If she had just let him out of their house maybe he wouldnt Be talked about all the time.

"Ahh, no need for that pup, sit down I'll fix you up something while Evie fixes up my hat," Harry suggested, pointing to the many chairs at the bar. Carlos smiled and sat up on one of them, following Evie.

"Oh! Um please nothing alcoholic," Evie ordered getting an elbow in her rib by Carlos. "Just trying to keep you safe."

"Gotcha," Harry said with a wink before disappearing into the kitchen doors.

"Evie what the hell? I feel like I'm being held hostage!" Carlos whined frusteratedly at Evie.

"I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. Besides, you're already getting comfortable with harry, one of the most dangerous villains on this island. You need to calm down," Evie bickered back, waving her hands around. They were dismissed with a sharp noise of someone clearing heir throat.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you two, but do you know where harry is? My sword kind of broke," a man with wavy black hair and grey eyes spoke, coming through the doors that were linked to he pirate ship. Evie instantly shut up, lost in this boys looks.

"Ummm, well he— ya he's just.."

"He's in the kitchen," Carlos said, giving a sharp look at Evie. The boy chuckled before walking past them to the kitchen. Right in front of the doors he stopped and turned around.

"I am so dumb. I almost walked right in there without introducing myself. I'm Hayden," he said, eyes glaring into Evies, making her melt. Carlos rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm Ebbie..-Evie!" Evie said laughing at her mistake. Carlos looked at the train wreck in dissapointment.

"I'm Carlos."

"Oh I've heard of you! You're that dog ladies kid!" Hayden exclaimed excitedly.

"Why does everyone know me," Carlos said mostly to himself.

"Well, nice to meet you guys," Hayden said before leaving. Evies eyes watched him the whole way out.

"We need to come here more often," Evie mused, practically drooling.

"There is no way I'm going to keep watching whatever that was between you two happen even more," Carlos said, holding his head.

"Ah you two are still here ey?" Harry came in with two ginger ales and his shredded up pirate hat. "Ere she is! She's not too bad she just needs a little bit of fixing," he said smiling at his hat. Carlos was almost disturbed by the amount of admiration he held looking at a price of head dress.

"Oh, ill need to take this with me, it's in pretty bad condition," Evie said, looking at the multiple tears and shreds. Harry frowned.

"Okay, but only if he's the one who returns it. He looks pure and like he would steal someone's hat," Harry said, staring at Carlos. Carlos rolled his eyes at the amount of effort harry was putting into being obnoxious.

"You really are a pain in the ass. I guess he can come just once, but if he's not back in one piece I will skin you alive and feed you to your entire pirate crew," Evie warned looking him square in the eyes.

"That's a bit extreme," Carlos said, trying not to giggle. But the whole interaction was serious, so he stopped.

"He'll be back in good shape as long as my hat is," Harry said with a fake little smile. He then turned around and did the same strut he did before, but this time out of the same door Hayden came from.

"God is he always like that?" Carlos asked. Evie grumbled in annoyance.

"When he's in a good mood," Evie said before leading them both out of the chip shop.

 _Alright I just wanted to add that Hayden and Harry are both 21. I didn't really know how to add that in sneakily._


	2. Garden of evil

Carlos had gotten a taste of what it was like outside of the house, and he couldn't get enough. Every moment he was stuck in his bed he wanted to be in that ship or meeting new people. It was only a week since he and Evie went to the chip shop, and finally today was the day he could deliver Harry's hat. It took Evie a lot of convincing, so he decided it would be best if he just left super early in the morning before they could bicker about it more. After all, the oddly flashy pirate needed his oddly flashy pirate hat.

When he got to the ship he was a little bit scared. He didn't know if any of them were awake, and he did not want to wake a pirate up. Instead he knocked lightly on the swinging doors and waited for a response. Finally the doors opened and there was a girl, about her age maybe less standing on the other side.

"Nobody knocks on the Isle, knocking is for the preppies at Aurodon," the girl said. She had nice long dark red hair and grey eyes, similar to Hayden's.

Carlos blushed in embarrassment. He really didn't know anything about the isle. He was kept away from it for so long. He liked the free form it had though. You didn't have to knock before entering. That was awesome. Why has Evie kept him away?

"Oh, uh sorry." Carlos said, stepping into the restoraunt.

"So what are you here for?" The girl asked drinking from a mug she had in her hands. It was filled with beer.

"Harry. I'm here to return his hat actually," Carlos explained, waving the hat around. The girl nodded before promptly screaming Harry's name as loud as she could. The doors to the ship then swung open revealing the oddly dressed pirate. Carlos watched as he strutted over to Carlos.

"Ah, I was waitin for it to be done. Thank you pup," he said, taking the hat with his hook and tilting it onto his head. What was up with the whole pup thing?

"No problem, I was actually looking for an excuse to get out of the house," Carlos said with a slight chuckle. Immediately Harry's face morphed into a sly grin.

"Well, theres an open spot on my crew. We need a small lad like you to be quick and nimble," Harry bopped carlos' nose with the blunt edge of his hook. Carlos stepped back in annoyance.

"Evie would kill me, and I'd have nowhere else to stay so I'd have to pass," Carlos dismissed, ready to leave the shop. Hook caught him on his way out and frowned.

"Evie cant control ya, yer eighteen," Harry pointed. "And ye need some adventure in your life huh?"

He thought about it. He couldn't let Evie know wat he was doing. He needed to be discrete. Evie worked from ten pm to 6 am, which meant he could go to the ship and come back without her even knowing. But, then he's loose her trust. Carlos sighed.

"I'll think about it."

"Well, think about it soon, I have other bings to deal with." Harry said examining his hook. Carlos thought it looked kind of like a girl looking at her nails. He giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. If I join your crew Evie can't know. Evie works all the time, so it shouldn't be hard." Carlos demanded. Harry smirked and thought about it for a second.

"Alright, I can deal that. You can even stay over some nights. You'll be tired by the end of the day," Harry warned. "I can introduce you to my crew now if you'd like."

Carlos nodded in appreciation. "That would be good, thank you." He said, before he was being lead out to the ships door. The doors swung open and all Carlos could see was wood, and flags, and everything. It was beautiful.

"I know. She's a looker," Harry brushed carlos' chin with his hook and continued flouncing off.

Off to the side there was the same boy, Hayden. He was tying up some of the rope to the ship. Evie was right, he was handsome, but there was something weird about him. He had a dark aura. Nonetheless, he admired his charm. Harry pointed at Hayden and smiled.

"This, Carlos, is Hayden, the son of hades." And then something clicked. That's what seemed weird about him. Carlos smiled in relief and greeted Hayden.

"I saw you a few days ago! I remember cus you had that cute girl with you," Hayden raised an eyebrow in suggest. Carlos sneered at the sleaziness.

"Evie? She's like my sister," Carlos said, eyeing him cautiously. Harry chuckled.

"Really? I thought this one was the cutie," Harry said, pinching his cheeks. "Look at those freckles." Carlos walked his hand away and growled slightly.

"Yah but Evie was hot, Carlos is just like a puppy. No heat there," Hayden explained, examining Carlos' face. Harry sat in thought for a second.

"Agree to disagree I think-"

"I really don't want to know what the both of you think. She is my sister and all of this talk about her is making me uncomfortable," Carlos shivered in discomfort. Harry laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You should be flattered," Harry gave a small wink before wandering off to another person. Carlos followed him over to the same girl he'd met before. She was polishing up some rusty swords.

"This is Hayden's sister, Haylee," Harry introduced. "She's a little sassy one but we love her anyways." Haylee sneered at him and continued polishing her swords. Harry sighed and looked at Carlos. "She doesn't like meeting new people."

"I see that," Carlos said, turning away from her and following him onto another person.

"This is Sheldon, my Uncle Smee's son," Harry said, pointing straight on. Carlos was shocked. Sheldon looked nothing like his father. He was lean, muscular, and kind of hot actually. "He sews up the sails."

Carlos just kind of nodded and looked around. He could get used to the ship. It was cheerful and angsty and there were so many different types of people around. It was quite fascinating.

"That's about it. You'll be around these people a lot," Harry said with a happy grin. Carlos didn't really see why people called him dangerous. He was actually kind of charming and cute. He had his moments.

"I like the vibes," Carlos said looking up at harry. Harry's eyes almost intoxicated Carlos. They were green and bright, but dark at the same time. There was a touch of evil in them, but somehow that made it more appealing. He wasn't boring whatsoever.

"Whatre you lookin at pup?" Harry accused jokingly, elbowing Carlos in his arm. Carlos laughed along with him and shook his head, disregarding the joke.

"Will you walk me home? I think Evies gone, and I actually don't know this place very well," Carlos asked shyly. Harry sighed in thought, looking around his ship.

"Ah what the hell? They'll do fine a day without me," Harry said, walking away, having Carlos follow him.

As they were walking it was pretty silent. Neither had much to say, and it was a pretty long walk to Carlos and Evies hideout. As they walked Carlos noticed that the air was groggy. They people everywhere were constantly in defense, like they were watching out for someone to steal their things. It made Carlos feel a bit uneasy. They began to slow down and suddenly he felt an arm push against his chest. They both stopped.

"What are we-"

"Shhhh" Harry said, looking around. Carlos stood there looking around cautiously. "Someone is coming, and they aren't good," Harry whispered. Just after he said that, two people came right around the corner. Harry growled and pulled out his sword, as if he was ready for what was happening.

The one hat seemed to be the leader had gelled back hair, a white tucked in t shirt, and a leather jacket, with a heart on the back. On the front, a picture of a queen of hearts card was painted on the left.

Then there was a girl, pretty skinny. She had a belt of potions hanging off of her hips. She was wearing a purple bandana on her head and a purple glow to her eyes. And right when carlos' gaze met her, a switch blade was triggered from her right hand.

"What the fuc-" Carlos screamed as he was thrown into a pile of garbage bags, with a cloud of purple smoke in front of him. His gaze slowly started fading, until he couldn't see or feel anything.

Carlos woke up with something cold and damp on his forehead. As he finally gained some consciousness he realized he was in his living room

"Aye, Stay still," Harry said, keeping th ice pack on his head. Carlos looked around in confusion. He had no idea how he'd ended up here. "Come on ya need to cooperate or you'll feel dizzy fornquite a while."

"What's going on?" Carlos asked tiredly, as he tried to sit up. Harry sighed and gave up on trying to keep him still.

"You got beaten up. Tried to keep ya from gettin hurt but there were two others. Ya got knocked out by Yaras potion," Harry explained hurriedly.

"So they just came up and tried to fight us? Who would do that?" Carlos asked innocently, looking at Harry woundedly. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"People from the isle," he said. He took a long pause and looked down in remorse. "Me." Carlos frowned and shook the thought from his head. He was just worried about the massive headache he had at the moment. And assumingly the gian bruises all along his legs.

"If Evie sees you here she'll have a heart attack," Carlos said, suddenly worried. Harry pushes his shoulders down gently and nodded.

"I know, but I needed to make sure you were fine before I left. If Evie asks tell her you tripped on the bridge your way back," Harry ordered, standing up and walking towards the window before pulling himself out of it.

Carlos grunted in uncomfort and sunk down into the couch. Then there was a knock at the door, before it swung open revealing Evie.

"Oh my god you made it back! I was worried you wouldn't. The pirates really aren't to be messed with," Evie blubbered as she flounced in. She stopped when she saw the condition that Carlos was in. "What happened?"

"I was walking back and I tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking out from the bridge. Ate shit," Carlos lied, pressing the ice pack firmly to his forehead. Evie sat down on the couch where his feet were and rubbed his knee.

"Poor thing. I'll get you some soup. Just wait here," Evie said before getting up and swarming to the kitchen. Carlos sighed and rolled his eyes. He felt like absolute hell from that potion. Carlos pulled his phone from the coffee table and looked at it. He had a bunch of missed text messages.

Hayden- bro I heard you got beat up on the concrete. That sucks. Feel better. Also tell Evie I say hi.

Carlos chucked and rolled his eyes before dismissing he notification. There was one from Haylee too.

Haylee- is this the right number? I dunno harry gave me it for protection purposes.

Harry- I gave the others your number just in case you get into trouble again and need some help ;)

"Here you go C, I made it piping hot just how you like it," Evie offered smiling brightly. Carlos loved Evie. She always knew how to make him feel better. Carlos reached out to give her a hug, and she willingly wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Get good sleep. You've been working all day today," Carlos said, kissing her cheek. Evie smiled and shook her head sadly.

"I'll try," Evie said before getting up to walk up the stairs.

Haylee sat happily on the bar table and swung her feet, watching Harry wipe down the tables. She hummed quietly to herself, a tune her brother used to sing to her to get her to sleep. She smiled lightly and tilted her head. Harry turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes before walking up to her.

"Why aren't ya working?" Harry asked eye level to Haylee who was sitting on the counter. Haylee pouted at him and shrugged.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Haylee whined. Harry shook his head. She was too much work. Being 18, she wasn't all that mature. And he knew it wasn't going to be a good idea, but he liked fun.

"Because I'm working," Harry growled digging his hook into the wood. Haylees eyes darkened at his anger as she smiled wickedly.

"You're a little man slut," she said before pulling him in by the shirt and attaching her lips to his, sucking aggressively on his lower lip. Harry grunted and pushed her away.

"Don't do that," Harry demanded, looking at her dead in the eyes. But he was pushed too far, to the point where he couldn't stop. He latched his hand onto her thigh before ravishing her lips, skidding his hand to her hip.

"So it's ok for you but when-"

Harry shut her up by leaning forward and biting her lip hard. She submissed to the dominant move and melted into what he was doing. She slid her slender hands under his ripped white t shirt, and started working it off of his body. Harry worked on unbuttoning her shirt and hiking it off of her shoulders.

"You're fucked up," Harry whispered into her ear before sucking on her neck gently. Haylee just dug her hands through his hair contently as he made marks all along her chest.

"I know," she said, intertwining her legs with his. They started kissing again, and Haylee began undoing his leather belt. Harry's access was pretty easy considering her skirt was very short and she was wearing a thong. He slid her skirt up enough for him to get aligned with her. She prepared herself, burrowing her head into his collarbone and wrapping her arms around him.

He finally went in, slowly at first. Enjoying the sounds she was making in his neck. He continued, feeling her soft breaths and the nails digging into his back with every thrust.

In some sick twisted way, she was his. He felt content with her like this, but there was something missing, and they both knew that. On the isle, you're not supposed to love anybody, so it made sense they would be doing this without emotion, but there should be some other attachment. He didn't want her to be his, and she didn't want to be his.

They were both deprived of affection and attraction. Living on the isle, you either sold yourself or hooked up for no reason. They were friends, and somehow they had that connection.

He knew it was weird. He knew he would be in trouble if Hayden ever found out. He knew there was nothing there but he also knew he could trust her, and that was the bottom line.

"Hold on Ok," Harry said as she shook lightly under him. The softness in his voice was almost painful, and she stiffened in the moment. He thrusted in one last time, before pulling out and dripping all over her thighs. Her eyes were glazed over.

"That will give you something for your wet Carlos dreams later," she giggled, getting up and putting her shirt back on. Harry gave her an unbelieving look as she walked off. He sighed and pulled his pants back up.

The thought of Carlos made his heart wrench. And not because he liked him, because he was on the complete end of the spectrum of him. Hell always remember the bad things he's done, and he still gets satisfaction from it.

 _"Son, you have to dig the hook in and under the rib cage. That way they stay incapacitated and not dead."_

 _The blood was running down the mans face, along with his tears of pain. Harry looked down at him blankly, searching for some emotion. There was nothing. The blood meant nothing to him._

 _The blood dripped off of the doc slowly, tinging the water a slight red color. He felt nothing as he looked down at his white sleeves that were covered in blood. Nothing._

 _Make dad proud._

 _Kill dad._

 _Why was James Captain Hook dead at such a young age, he disappeared out of thin air. Harry knows and he'll always know. Some things you can't forget._

 _Like the box of matches scratching against the palm of his hand. The bottle of vodka, pouring slowly making a comforting noise against the wood. The moment the fire catches onto the match, and glows the end. Fire waving around in front of him. Throwing it and walking away._

 _You don't forget that._


End file.
